A first love
by beyond the lies
Summary: Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.


Capitulo I

La característica principal que definía a Hinata Hyuga era sin duda alguna su irremplazable timidez, contaba con 16 años e irremediablemente se había enamorado de nada menos que de Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto era lo que se definiría un "chico malo", a sus 17 cortos años se había metido en más de cincuenta peleas callejeras por razones irrelevantes, la mayoría de las veces con su mejor amigo-rival Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que había atraído a Hinata era la valentía del chico, era alguien que no se daba por vencido nunca y Hinata lo admiraba tanto por eso.

Hinata era un chica de no más de 1,60 de altura, soñadora, atenta, amigable y muy tímida, tenía pocos amigos pero siempre pensó que con los que tenía le bastaba. Su madre había muerto cuando ella contaba con pocos años de vida luego de haber tenido a su hermana menor Hanabi, su padre, Hiashi Hyūga era un hombre severo y estricto. Asisitia a la preparatoria de Konoha y tenía una vida relativamente normal. Le gustaba observar a la gente, a su amiga Ino coqueteando siempre con los chicos especialmente con un chico llamado Sai, un compañero de curso, a Sakura Haruno peleando siempre con Ino de alguna trivialidad mientras que era observada por un pelinegro llamado Sasuke y por su puesto a su gran amor Naruto Uzumaki.

La primera vez que hablo con Naruto tenía 12 años, era débil y tímida, fue a comprar algo que su padre le había encargado. Estaba yendo devuelta a su casa cuando se encontró con dos de sus compañeros, para su mala suerte, eran unos niños que disfrutaban molestando a los más débiles, léase ella.

—_Miren, es la __Hyūga. ¿Qué sucede muda, te perdiste de camino a casa? __— pregunto burlonamente uno de ellos mientras que su acompañante solo reía._

_Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo mientras que solo bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, acto que solo logro molestar más a los otros._

— _¿Qué sucede Hyūga, te comió la lengua el gato? —volvió a molestarla. Un rubio ojiceleste que iba caminando por allí, se quedó a mirar, ya que le entro curiosidad acerca de lo que estaba pasando, al ver que uno de los niños empezaba a tirar del cabello de aquella niña, se sintió molesto ya que le parecía injusto que molestaran a alguien más débil que ellos solo por entretención, con zancadas se acercó a la escena solo para verificar que la niña estaba llorando silenciomante mientras que sus agresores se reían de ella._

—_¿Qué creen que están haciendo 'ttebayo? — dijo mirando desafiadamente a los dos niños que se detuvieron de su juego al ver a aquel niño huérfano._

—_Eso no te incumbe Uzumaki, lárgate de aqui—le respondió el otro mirándolo con asco, eso solo logro cabrear más al Uzumaki._

—_Yo me meto si quiero dattebayo, lo que están haciendo no es justo para nadie. — Hinata, quien había dejado de llorar al escuchar la voz de su salvador, lo miraba con algo parecido a la admiración ya que era la primera vez que alguien la defendía de esta manera. Los brabucones, molestos por la interrupción del Uzumaki, se lanzaron para golpear a Naruto, este último antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar ya se hallaba en el suelo con la mejilla ladeada. Cabreado se levanto y sin ninguna duda le devolvió el golpe al que lo había golpeado primero, Hinata al ver en que los dos se lanzaban a golear al Uzumaki empezó a suplicar que se detengan sin ningún éxito, miro con miedo cuando Naruto cayó al suelo con la sangre fluyéndole del labio, cuando uno de los matones iba a golpearlo de nuevo, no lo pensó dos veces y sin saber de dónde había sacado valentía se puso enfrente del Uzumaki dando como el resultado que el golpe lo recibiera de lleno en la cara, el Uzumaki, shockeado al ver que la chica había hecho eso, no supo de donde había sacado las fuerzas para levantarse y pegar al chico quien cayo desmayado en el suelo a lado de su compañero que había caído antes._

_Se giró hacia la chica que estaba en el suelo y estaba empezando a reaccionar lentamente, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los celestes penetrantes del Uzumaki que la miraba con algo parecido a ¿admiración? No, imposible, de seguro eran imaginaciones suyas._

—_Qué suerte que despertaste 'ttebayo—estaba empezando a preocuparme—dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente._

_La Hyūga al notar la cercanía del chico se puso roja como tomate y agacho la mirada, en un ligero murmullo le dijo:_

—_Gracias por haberme ayudado Naruto-kun. Naruto la miraba algo confundido hasta que con voz alegre le dijo: —No hay problema 'ttebayo, no me gustan los abusones— le dijo con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado._

_Hinata nuevamente sorprendida solo pudo asentir y agradecerle de nuevo para mirar la hora y echarse a correr diciendo "Gracias" repetidamente, su padre la retaría por haber tardado tanto._

_Naruto al notar en que la chica se iba corriendo solo pudo observarla con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

Esa fue la primera y última vez que había mantenido algún tipo de "conversación" con Naruto, dos días más tarde se había enterado de que Naruto se sentía atraído hacia una chica un año mayor de nombre Shion pero la chica lo había rechazado cuando el Uzumaki se le había declarado.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviada cuando la chica lo había rechazado, pero al instante se había reprendido a ella misma por eso, lo que ella más anhelaba era la felicidad de Naruto ya sea con ella o no. Hinata estaba consiente por todo lo que Naruto había pasado, el chico había perdido a sus padres a una edad muy temprana debido a un accidente automovilístico quedando al cuidado de su padrino Jiraiya, un hombre de alrededor de los 50, que escribía libros eróticos y era un pervertido de primera cabe decir.

El lunes por la mañana, se le había hecho tarde para llegar al Instituto por lo que apenas se levantó, se puso el uniforme correspondiente y se fue corriendo de su casa apenas diciendo un "Adiós padre" a su progenitor.

Estaba entrando al instituto cuando cayó de bruces contra el frio pavimento, _"Eso dolió" _pensó adolorida mientras se levantaba, al levantar la vista para ver contra quien había tropezado se sorprendió se ver a nada menos que… Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke era un chico bastante… atractivo, no tenía otra palabra para definir al pelinegro, era alguien alto, superaba el 1,80 y lo sabía porque era más alto que Naruto y el ultimo media exactamente eso, cabe decir que no era una acosadora ni nada por el estilo, solo era alguien… curiosa. El Uchiha era hijo de los difuntos Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Itachi que estaba en una clínica para enfermos mentales, ¿La razón? Había matado a sus padres cuando el menor de los Uchiha tenía 7 años, no sabía mucho acerca del tema, pero le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad de la cual ella no tenía conocimiento, desde entonces el pelinegro se había encerrado en su propio mundo, se había convertido en alguien retraído y antisocial hasta que conoció al alumno hiperactivo cabeza hueca Nº 1 del Instituto Konoha (palabras textuales de Iruka-sensei) Naruto Uzumaki, estos dos tenían una amistad un tanto extraña, eran algo así como amigos-rivales y tam..

—Hn, Hyūga. — El pelinegro la había quitado de sus cavilaciones. —Sasuke-san, b-buenos d-días. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, el pelinegro era alguien bastante intimidante — P-perdón por tro-tropezarme, no me fije por donde iba— se excusó.

—No importa. —Fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha para luego agregar: — ¿Has visto a Sakura?

Sakura Haruno, pensó la Hyuga, una chica de su misma edad y estatura, eran amigas desde los 12 años, la Haruno era una muchacha de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, era alguien dulce y buena, pero también tenía su carácter cuando se enojaba, no sabía exactamente cómo es que el Uchiha y la Haruno habían congeniado, ya que el pelinegro siempre decía que era "Una molestia débil", cosa que dejaba muy herida a Sakura, vivía con sus padres y según tenía conocimiento, estaba en algún tipo de "relación complicada" con el menor de los Uchiha.

—N-no la h-he visto aun Sasuke-san—contesto. —Descuida, ya la vi. —Le respondió el pelinegro mirando por detrás de ella, se dio vuelta para ver que era lo que observaba y era su amiga Sakura que venía con Ino (otra de sus amigas, una chica rubia de ojos celestes, alta y hermosa)

Cuando la Haruno y la Yamanaka los vieron se acercaron a ellos, una vez que estuvieron cerca, la Yamanaka habló

—Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, buenos días, que bueno verlos— reviso su celular y luego agrego— Bien, nos vemos en clase, iré a ver a Sai-kun. Adiós chicos, frentona.

—Adiós, cuidado al caminar cerdita — le respondió la Haruno. —Hola Sasuke-kun, Hina-chan. — Les saludo con una sonrisa.

Iba a responder pero Sasuke se le adelanto. —Llegas tarde —le dijo con su habitual seriedad.

—Es que la cerda se entretuvo viendo una tienda, ya sabes cómo es — le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La Hyūga al notar que estaba de sobra decidió adelantarse a la clase, no creía que lo notaran de todas maneras. Al entrar en su clase sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, el, estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana distraídamente.

"_Parece que lloverá" _ El Uzumaki miraba el cielo nublado por la ventana al notar que alguien entro, se fijó en la puerta y al ver de quien se trataba, con su habitual hiperactividad le dijo — Hola Hinata— Levantando la mano y moviéndola frenéticamente, la saludo con una sonrisa.

La Hyūga se sonrojo furiosamente como un tomate y en casi un murmullo le devolvió el saludo —Buenos días Naruto-kun —se sentó en su asiento que estaba al principio de la clase, a lado de la ventana y se dedicó a mirar por esta.

El Uzumaki no entendía porque Hinata parecía más alegre con el resto de sus amigos y con el no, incluso hasta con el teme de Sasuke era más efusiva y a el apenas y lo miraba, incluso cuando la saludaba parecía que le devolvia el saludo más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa y de repente lo comprendió, su mundo se ilumino, ahora todo estaba claro como el agua, llego a la conclusión de que _Hinata Hyūga lo odiaba._


End file.
